LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 February 2013
11:56 hia 12:05 hey 12:06 oh dear 12:06 im all alone 12:06 with nobody here BESIDEEE MEEE! 12:06 Hello, Edawg. 12:07 chip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:07 ika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:07 123!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 12:07 1111 12:07 That's my username. Don't rub it out. 12:07 12:08 hehe 12:08 nice one 12:08 12:09 12:11 hi 12:11 Hello, Polturgighst. 12:11 ay polt 12:12 aye 12:12 Aye aye, captain! 12:12 I CAN'T HEAR YOU! 12:12 aye aye captain!!! 12:12 That's funny, I can't hear you either. 12:12 OOOOOOOOOHH!!!!!!!!! 12:13 12:13 Pineapple Sea Sponge Fish Sponge Pants 12:13 Spongebob is cool. 12:14 Can you feel it Mister Crabs? 12:14 hia 12:14 Art thou feeling it now, Mister Krabs? 12:14 Hello, Squiddly. 12:14 I just came here to show you guys my new song 12:14 hey 12:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Asb_3EkZLJY 12:15 you sing? 12:15 No/ 12:15 12:15 New music 12:15 12:15 I love it 12:15 I can sing, i just don't 12:15 thanks, heading off, bai! 12:15 :l 12:15 Bye, Squiddly. 12:17 So... How about that school bus food? 12:17 D: 12:18 Okay, let me rephrase that. 12:18 12:18 12:18 How about that skateboard food? 12:18 SSSSSSssssssssssssssssss 12:18 BOOOM! 12:18 Hmm. Creepers must not like it. 12:18 No 12:21 i dont know if anyone liked it...:P 12:25 hi 12:25 Heybguys 12:25 *Hey guys 12:25 oh your back 12:25 yay 12:25 Yeah, sorry about that. I've been really busy 12:27 How's it going? 12:27 Buisy 12:27 Ive been sick 12:27 missed 2 weeks of school 12:27 Hello, Toad. 12:27 Hello Chip. 12:27 xD 12:27 I just realized 12:28 you wern't Squid 12:28 Long time no see. Finally I found some time to get back on. 12:28 I thought you were squid 12:28 Who's Squid? 12:28 untill chip said haey toad 12:28 Lol. 12:28 someone who has a simmillar username and av 12:28 Ah. 12:29 Squiddly's avvie is Vinyl Scratch. How is that similar? 12:29 the color 12:30 Vinyl Scratch has darker blues. And some purples. 12:30 MEH!!!! 12:30 12:30 Okay then... 12:31 its close...ish 12:31 I've never seen it, so I can't compare. 12:31 so you new? 12:32 y 12:32 Sort of, I've been with the Wiki for a few months, but I haven't really done much yet. 12:32 Hello 12:32 Hia 12:32 Hey 12:32 Hello, Seasalt. 12:32 Hey chip 12:32 Hi polt, toad 12:33 hey 12:33 im here too 12:33 12:34 Anybody here ever made a TeamCpeak 3 server? 12:35 huh? 12:35 no? 12:35 Hello, Edawg. 12:35 Hmm, okay. 12:36 Anybody else? 12:36 Woops, typo. *TeamSpeak 12:36 Oooooooh 12:36 No Idea :\ 12:36 Okay 12:37 Does that involve the force? 12:37 What, TeamSpeak? 12:37 Yes. Does that involve using the force? 12:37 12:37 Can't say that it does. 12:38 Does it involve evil Sith lords then? 12:38 What's teamspeak? 12:38 It involves evil technology that hates me, and won't let me create a server. 12:39 Use the Fus-Ro-Dah. 12:39 @Seaside It's a client that allows different computers to connect, and allows two people to talk to each other. 12:40 Is it like Team Fortress 2? 12:40 Or Guns of Icarus Online? 12:41 Well it's not a game, it's separate. All it does, is lets people talk to each other 12:42 oh 12:42 It's it's own client, and you create your own server, that people have to put in a password, then when they turn on their mic, and speak, 12:42 hmm 12:42 It goes out into the server, and all others on the server, hear, and respond if they wish 12:45 thats sounds like a good way to get kidnapped 12:45 How so? You don't give out access to the server to random people. 12:46 i was kidding 12:46 12:46 12:47 12:49 Well, I have a math test I should be getting to. Good talking to you guys again. And hopefully I'll be back later. 12:49 peace out 01:53 Hi I am Bluejay11 01:58 Hey, nice to meet you Bluejay! 01:59 Are you new to the Wiki? 02:12 Yes 02:12 Welcome! 02:13 How do you do things on this wiki 02:13 ???? 02:15 I played LU through the second half of its release and I loved it. My username was Alterago 02:49 Did anyone know me in LU I was Alterago? 03:00 Is anyone still online 03:12 Hi Chip! 03:12 Hello. 03:31 Hollis. 03:32 Hello, Aokpisz. 03:32 Hey. 03:38 hia 03:41 Hello, Polturgighst. 03:52 Hia 03:56 hmm 04:57 :l 04:59 Hey there. 04:59 hi 04:59 Ive been here for a long time :l 05:00 just never said anything 12:30 Bye. 04:03 o/ 04:03 HI 04:57 Hi LuWikibot 06:04 Hey is anyone online? 07:23 Hey 09:44 Ello? 10:10 Hia 11:24 Hi 11:24 hi 11:25 Hello. 11:25 Nothing going on much on this wiki is there 11:25 A Lot Actually 11:25 Really? 11:25 this is out meeting place for when those things get anywhere 11:26 What has been happening lately on this wiki 11:28 ProffeserBrick, what server wher you on on LU 11:33 o/ Chipka 11:33 I mean Hi 11:33 Hello. 11:35 So what do you want to talk about? 11:35 I don't know. What do you want to talk about? 11:37 Maybe if we knew each other on LU? 11:37 or soething 11:37 *Something 11:37 But I didn't play LU. 11:38 You didn't? 11:38 No. 11:38 Then why on LU Wiki? 11:39 I am not sure of that myself. 11:40 Will you be going on the new Chima MMOG 11:40 ?? when it comes that is 11:41 Maybe. 11:42 Any project on the wiki going on 11:42 ? 11:42 No, not really. 11:43 I have a project that I want to show all you guys but only after I get some of it done I will post it in a blog in 2 weeks 11:44 Cool. 11:44 Thanks I just am afraid that people will say its lame or overatted 11:45 I'm sure people won't say that. 11:46 I have already had one say its overatted on another site that I actually told them my project 11:47 But I got 2 Supporters 11:47 !!!!!! 11:47 Well, that's good. 11:48 Should I tell you what it is on Private Chat just don't tell anybody or say its lame 11:49 Okay, sure. 11:49 I promise I will not say it's lame. 2013 02 12